Cherry Lips
by Original Katie Bell
Summary: Rons dream is to just have Hermione in his arms but he can't quiet bring himself to talk to her, how will she find out? Will she except Ron or turn him down cold? Theres only one way to find out!


Cherry Lips

Chapter 1:

A/N Hey guys wats up? This is an R/Hr fluff fic. me and mi friends were bord so we decided 2 do some fanfic, so i dedicate this fic to Mrs Clare Malfoy who helped this dream of mine to blossom into a story... man tat was cheesy :shudder own cheesy-ness(yes i did make up tat word):. u no the drill so R+R!

Disclaimer: omg! massive news! jkr just signed over all harry potter rights to me- the original katie bell!- and in other news pigs all around the world have sprouted angle wings and are flying all round town disrupting shoppers... okay so if u believed tat u need SERIOUS help! Enjoy!

As he felt warm breath scheme accross his face he looked down at his girlfriend and lost himself in the depths of her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much. A smile flickered accross her face before she pressed her full, cherry lips to his. He shut his eyes at the touch, unable to see any more.

"Mmmmm... Hermione."

"Yes Ron?" Hermione purred before pressing her lips to his yet again.

"I love you..."

"I know...and Ron?"

"Yes my heart?"

"_Yes my heart!"_

Ron was brought sharply back to reality with the mocking laughter of his classmates as he shoot bolt upright and nearly collided with a jeering Snape.

"And that class," sneered Snape with no malace in his voice "Is _exactly_ why you NEVER fall asleep in my lessons."

Ron felt his ears burn crimson as he herd the bell ring to signal the end of lessons and Snape giving out their homework essay due next lesson - but he wasn't listening. He was focussing all his attention on getting as far away as possible out from the dungeon, on the way trying to avoid Harrys eyes and the horrible 'Mud-blood' remark that came from Malfoy.

_At least, _he thought in a desperate attempt to cheer himself up_ she wasn't there wittiness that._

Hermione had had an incident with a Boutruckle earlier that day in Care of Magical Creatures and had come out of it with a rather nasty cut slashed down her right leg. After they had been assured that she was going to be alright the boys were ushered off to their next class - potions - without her.

_Who am I kidding? _ he thought to himself _Everyone will know by lunch and Hermione will DEFINATELY know if everyone else dose._ he smiled bluntly at the way she could always tell if something was up.

He trudged up towards the Gryffindor Common Room and when he reached it proceeded immediately up towards his dormitory - ignoring everyone that tried to sway his way.

"Okay... Why is everybody looking at me?" Hermione asked as she took her seat at the Gryffindor table next to Harry and pulled a stack of sandwiches towards her to start her lunch "Where's Ron? He's usually first to start _any_ meal."

"Hermione! Your okay!"

"Of coarse I'm okay, it'll take more than a Boutruckle to put me out of bissinus - OUCH!" she winced as she sat down and hitched up her skirt to reveal a long, pink scar on her outer thigh where the Boutruckles' claws' had cut into her.

"Are you sure your okay? I can take you back to the hospital wing if you want." Harry said starting ancisiously at his friend.

Hermione smiled weakly at the consern in his voice. "I'm fine, just stings a bit. You never answered my question by the way." she continued as if there had not been any interuption taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"What question?" Harry asked his brow furrowed in an attempt to remember.

"Where's Ron?" she repeated rolling her eyes at how easily side tract her best friend could get, taking another a bite out of her sandwich.

"Oh. Ummm... You see..." Harry spoke, suddenly looking very akward "Okay, so I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you this but its better you hear what really happened from a friend rather than some stuffed up version from the Slytherins."

"Are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to continue making no sense what-so-ever and sit here all day?" she said in her matter-of-fact tone rolling her eyes.

"Alright, alright - keep your shirt on." he glanced side-ways at her at this as though he hought she was really about to take off her clothes.

"Shut up Harry." scowled Hermione slapping him accross his shoulder jokingly.

"Ow! That hurt!" his said rubbing the place where she had hit him in a totally over dramatic fashion.

"All men are babies." she muttered under her breath before adding in her normal voice. "You were saying?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Okay, so Ron fell asleep in poitions-"

"RON FELL ASLEEP IN POITIONS! I bet that didn't go down to well with Snape." she added with a smirk.

"No - but let me finish," he said with a annoyed voice, all pretence of not wanting to talk wanished "So Ron fell asleep in poitions and Snape decided that instead of waking him up and giving him a million hours of worth of detition like any normal human being he decided that we all had the right to tamper with his mind and made it so he talked in his sleep and- well," his akwardness bubbling back to the surface "He was having a dream about- about you."

"But I don't under- oh, that kind of dream." she figured blushing to her roots after a measuring look from Harry that made her feel very exposed "Was it bad?"

"Not as bad as last night if you know what I - OH SHIT!" he clapped a hand to his forehead "You didn't hear that!" He said eyes widening.

Hermione felt the blush burn at her face and quickly raised a hand to hide it under the pretence of scratching her eyebrow.

"But why didn'y you wake him up?" asked Hermione after a while "I mean, you could have stopped this whole thing from happening."

Harry mumbeled something in the direction of his knees bearly hiding the blush creaping up his neck.

"Sorry Harry, didn't catch that?"

"My mind was somewhere else." Harry said through clentched teeth still refusing to look at her.

"Ginny." grinned Hermione clearly enjoying the embarrasment she was causing the boy.

"Mabey." Harry muttered as he looked away from Hermione, starting out of the panneled, glass window behind him.

Hermione grinned and took a gulp of pumpkin juice.

The two sat in silence, contuining their meal, untill they herd the cold drawl of Draco Malfoy.

"Oi, Heart! Why arn't you off snogging Weaslebe in his dreams!" followed by they shreiking laughfter of Pansy Perkins and they both stalked away looking very pleased with themselves.

"I don't know what to do..." winded Hermione pressing her head to her hands.

"Well all you can do..." said Harry slowly considering the problem "Is talk it through with him and hope for the best - oh, and it might be good to add the fact that you've loved him for like forever."

A stunned silence followed these words.

"Wh-what! I don't- I don't feel like that towards Ronald! I- I... am I that obvisious?" she sighed atmitting defeat.

"Honestly, for the smartest girl in the school youn can be amazingly dimwhitted, only Ron hasn't figured it out yet. People have bets going as to when your finally getting toegather!"

"WHAT! People have bets going!" Hermione said increadiously at this unexpected bit of news.

"Yeah, which reminds me- OI SEAMUS!" Harry bellowed loud enough for the whole Hall to hear in Seamus' direction.

"WHAT!" He yelled back in an equally loud voice, very annoyed as he had just been in a very compromising position with Lavander Brown.

"You owe me twenty galleons! Hermione finally attmitted it!"

The entire Gryffindor table erupted into appluse, joined by those of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and even a few staff members as Hermione got up, her face beet red and hurried from the Hall."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Ron!" she yelled back possitivatly dying of mortification.

_At least_ she thought her entire body humming with mortal embarrasment _he wasn't there to wittness that._

A/N so, there you have it! the 1st chaptr of Cherry Lips, my new fanfic. tell me wat u thought, i lurve all kinds of reviews! ltr.


End file.
